The Quest for Wisdom Part 3 (Transcript)
Hereis the transcript of The Quest for Wisdom Part 3. Previously on Power Rangers Harmony Force. Sunset Shimmer: (shocked and surprised) Are you Dulcea? Dulcea: Yes, I am. Tell me why have you come to Pheados? Sunset Shimmer: I've come to train here so I can earn my right to be the Wisdom Harmony Force Ranger. Dulcea: The last group of power rangers who came to Pheados survived and succeed it's attempt to reach the great power source and they've returned to earth and put a stop to the evil cosmic being, Known as Ivan Ooze. Sunset Shimmer: Dulcea, I've been chosen by the Element of Wisdom. And I ask if you will teach me to fight with my Keyblade. Dulcea: Very well, Let's begin. Nightmare Moon: And revenge you shall have, You'll start by defeating the Harmony Force Rangers. Stingerella: As you command, Nightmare Moon. Naja: Anything for revenge. Nightmare Moon: Now, We're getting somewhere. Mandilok: Now, It's time to destroy the earth! Naja: And bring fear to all humans! Twilight Sparkle: I wouldn't be too sure about that! Cole Evans: You three orgs will fail just like last time! Casey Rhodes: The same goes to the five of you! ???: I couldn't agree more! Twilight Sparkle: Sunset Shimmer! Pinkie Pie: She's back! Jarrod: Welcome home, Sunset! Sunset Shimmer: Thanks, Jarrod. The episode begins with the Harmony Force, Wild Force and Jungle Fury Power Rangers preparing to battle the Org Generals and Five Fingers of Poison. Sunset Shimmer: Now then, What'd I missed? Twilight Sparkle: Nothing much, Sunset. Care to do the honors of leading? Sunset Shimmer: Right, It's Morphin Time! Harmony Force Rangers: Harmony, Full Power! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom Power, Energize! Wild Force Rangers: Wild Access! Jungle Fury Rangers: Jungle Beasts, Spirit Unleashed! The Morphing Sequence of the Harmony Force, Wild Force and Jungle Fury Rangers and Black Lion Warrior, Green Chameleon Warrior and White Tiger Warrior begins. Twilight Sparkle: Magic! Applejack: Honesty! Fluttershy: Kindness! Pinkie Pie: Laughter! Rarity: Generosity! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom! All Together: Power Rangers Harmony Force! The Harmony Force Symbol appears. Cole Evans: Blazing Lion! Alyssa Enrilé: Noble Tiger! Danny Delgado: Iron Bison! Max Cooper: Surging Shark! Taylor Earhardt: Soaring Eagle! Merrick Baliton: Howling Wolf! Cole Evans: Guardians of the Earth, United we roar! Wild Force Rangers: Power Rangers Wild Force! The Wild Force Symbol appears. Casey Rhodes: With the Strength of a Tiger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger! Theo Martin: With the Stealth of a Jaguar, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger! Lily Chilman: With the Speed of a Cheetah, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger! Justin Stewart: With the Ferocity of a Cougar, Jungle Fury Gold Ranger! Robert James (RJ): With the Courage of a Wolf, Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger! Dominic Hargan: With the Power of a Rhino, Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger! Jarrod: With the Spirit of the Mighty Lion! Camille: With the Cunning of a Chameleon! Whiger: With the Spirit of the White Tiger! All Together: We Summon The Animal Spirits From Within! Power Rangers Jungle Fury! The Jungle Fury Symbol appears followed by the colorful smokes. Twilight Sparkle: Charge! The Power Rangers fight the Org Generals and the Five Fingers of Poison. First, Twilight, Cole and Casey fought off Naja. Flit: And the battle is one as the Harmony Force, Wild Force and Jungle Fury Rangers are up against The Org Generals and the Five Fingers of Poison! Here are Twilight Sparkle, Cole and Casey fighting Naja! Cole Evans: Let's go! Twilight Sparkle: Magic Sword and Shark Sabers, Combine! (combining her weapons) Shark Sabers, Magic Mode! Cole Evans: Red Lion Fang, Falcon Summoner and Falconator! Both: Combine! Naja: What!? Casey Rhodes: Spirit of the Tiger! (summons his Tiger Spirit) Twilight Sparkle: Combining with the Spirit of the Shark and Gorilla! Twilight and Cole: Fire! (blasts Naja) Naja: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Flit: And it looks like Applejack, Taylor and RJ are on a roll fighting off Rantipede! That's is quite a team effort! Applejack: Honesty Axe! Taylor Earhardt: Golden Eagle Sword and Armadillo Puck! Both: Combine! Rantipede: It can't be! Robert James (RJ): Spirit of the Wolf! (summons his Wolf Spirit) Applejack and Taylor: Final Strike! Rantipede: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Robert James (RJ): Excellent Team Work, Ladies. Flit: And now let's take a look at Fluttershy, Alyssa and Lily fighting off Stingerella! Fluttershy: Kindness Daggers and Jungle Mace, Combine! (combining her weapons) Jungle Mace, Kindness Mode! Alyssa Enrilé: White Tiger Baton and Deer Clutcher! Both: Combine! Stingerella: This is gonna be a big sting! Lily Chilman: Spirit of the Cheetah! (summons her Cheetah Spirit) Fluttershy: Combining with the Spirit of the Elephant and Penguin! Fluttershy and Alyssa: Fire! Stingerella: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! THE PAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Flit: And down goes Stingerella! And it looks like Gakko is not going easy on Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Max, Danny, Theo or Justin while hanging on the higher wall so does speak! Gakko: How're you rangers going to get me from up there!? Rarity: Generosity Staff and Jungle Fan, Combine! (combining her weapons) Jungle Fan, Generosity Mode! Danny Delgado: Black Bison Axe and Rhino Shooter! Both: Combine! Danny Delgado: Catch, Rarity! (gives the weapon to her) Rarity: Thank you, Danny! Pinkie Pie: Laughter Lances! Max Cooper: Blue Shark Fighting Fins and Sword of Pardolis! Both: Combine! Theo Martin: Max, Danny, Pinkie, Get ready to fire! Justin, Follow my lead! Justin Stewart: Way ahead of you, Theo! (as he and Theo levitate) Theo Martin: Rarity, Remember to Focus while levitating! Rarity: Right, Theo. (begins to levitate) Gakko: You gotta be kidding me! Rarity: Combining with the Spirit of the Bat and Antelope! (fires at Gakko) Fire! Gakko: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (falling) Pinkie Pie: Combining with the Spirit of the White Panther and Black Leopard! Pinkie Pie, Max and Danny: Fire! Theo Martin: Spirit of the Jaguar! (summons his Jaguar Spirit) Justin Stewart: Spirit of Cougar! (summons his Cougar Spirit) Gakko: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Flit: And that takes care of Gakko, Now let's take a view of Rainbow Dash, Merrick and Dominic's attempt to take down Toady! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty Crossbow! Merrick Baliton: Lunar Cue! Dominic Hargan: Rhino Blade! Rainbow Dash: Combine! Toady: Uh-Oh! Rainbow Dash, Merrick and Dominic together: Final Strike! Toady: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Flit: This doesn't look good for Toady! And now we view with Sunset Shimmer, Jarrod, Camille and Whiger taking the heat against the Org Generals, Retinax, Nayzor and Mandilok! Sunset Shimmer: Jarrod, Camille, Whiger, Get ready to combine your animal spirit! Jarrod: We're on it, Sunset. Spirit of the Lion! (summons his Lion Spirit) Camille: Spirit of the Chameleon! (summons her Chameleon Spirit) Whiger: Spirit of the White Tiger! (summons his White Tiger Spirit) Sunset Shimmer: Light Wisdom Keyblade, Combine the Power of the Animal Spirits! Retinax: How is this possible! Nayzor: Inconscievable! Mandilok: It cannot be! Sunset Shimmer: Final Strike! Retinax, Nayzor and Mandilok: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (exploded) Nightmare Moon: I will not tolerate this Wisdom Ranger any longer! (casting a spell) It's time to take matters into my own hands! And the Org Generals and Five Fingers of Poison got bigger. Rarity: She's insane! Applejack: Any ideas, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Sunset, What do you suggest? Sunset Shimmer: Let's get out Megazords ready, I have a plan. Harmony Force Rangers: Harmony Zords, Arise! Then, the Harmony Zords appeared, . Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225